Abstract/Project Summary APPLIED BIOINFORMATICS LABORATORIES (ABL) The overarching goal of the Applied Bioinformatics Laboratories (ABL) is to provide robust, cost-effective, rapid and reproducible analysis of biomedical data, including, but not limited to multi-omics, imaging and clinical data. This goal is accomplished by using a variety of established and novel computational workflows, methods and tools. Under the directorship of Dr. Aristotelis Tsirigos, ABL provides start-to-finish standardization of the analysis of sequencing datasets, rigorous data quality assessment, integration and visualization, as well as statistical expertise in close collaboration with the Biostatistics shared resource (Biostat). ABL also works closely with other PCC shared resources, most notably the Genome Technology Center and the Center for Biospecimen Research and Development. The results of the bioinformatics analyses conducted in ABL are shared with PCC investigators via a customized interface and are also accessible via the High-Performance Computing (HPC) cluster. Beyond data management and analysis, ABL contributes to all aspects of the research cycle by means of three Specific Aims: Aim 1) To provide unified and streamlined analysis of biomedical data generated by PCC investigators; Aim 2) To manage and disseminate data and results of bioinformatics analyses; Aim 3) To utilized data integration and machine learning methods to generate new insights and hypotheses.